


God’s Gift to Women

by SeijohTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, POV Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff, no beta we die like men, oikawa loves iwaizumi so much it’s disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijohTrash/pseuds/SeijohTrash
Summary: He’s been the only one to appreciate his boyfriend’s looks for so long he almost forgot other people could see them. Now that he’s reminded, something big and ugly is growing in his gut.Or, Oikawa realizes how Iwaizumi always feels, and proceeds to make it up to him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	God’s Gift to Women

**Author's Note:**

> hello my beautiful children! i have like three ongoing fics im writing right now, one of which is an iwaoi superhero/reporter au, which i am excited about! i wrote this fic in like two hours so that’s why the quality is questionable but i think it’s cute so haha it’s your problem now
> 
> Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos!

Oikawa Tooru, regardless of what his best friend, vice captain, and boyfriend will tell you, is a great person.

Really, he’s an absolute blessing. Especially to women. He’s basically God’s gift to women.

That’s why he doesn’t understand why he’s being punished as he’s on his way to afternoon practice during the summer. He’s a little late since he and his mom had been out shopping, so he’s hurrying along when he hears somebody mention his boyfriend’s name in a tone of voice that makes his hair stand on end.

He skids to a halt on the sidewalk outside of the school, seeing a group of girls gathered together. They seem to be looking at the track where the volleyball team is doing laps.

“See? That one is Iwaizumi-kun,” one of them says, sighing longingly.

“O—oh,” another responds, “I didn’t realize he’d gotten so... Wow.”

A third joins in. “His arms—!”

“Is he the fastest on the team?” The second asks, referring to the fact that he’s in the front of the pack doing laps and doesn’t look like he’s going to budge.

Tooru is so surprised at this display that he nearly falls flat on his face. Still, he’s as graceful as a gazelle, so he catches himself in time.

“Do you think he’s even cuter than Oikawa-kun?”

He almost pitches forward again.

The third one giggles nervously. “I think they’re the same amount of cuteness, but Oikawa-kun is pretty and Iwaizumi-kun is handsome.”

Tooru knows very well that he’s pretty—a very jealous voice mutters in the back of his mind that it’s Iwaizumi himself that tells him that—and that Iwaizumi is handsome. It’s different to hear someone else say it.

He’s been the only one to appreciate his boyfriend’s looks for so long he almost forgot other people could see them. Now that he’s reminded, something big and ugly is growing in his gut.

He steps forward from where he’s been standing, paralyzed, in the middle of the sidewalk and puts on his biggest, fakest smile.

“Yahoo~!” He sing-songs. “What are you lovely ladies doing here?”

They turn around to face him, nearly tripping over their feet. “Oikawa-kun!”

The first one is blushing heavily. “We just—wanted to watch practice.”

“Don’t be silly,” he laughs. It’s a fake laugh, and if Iwaizumi was here he’d smack him for laughing like that. “I heard you talking about Iwa-chan.”

They squeal loud enough to make him want to cover his ears. His smile doesn’t flinch. 

“Iwa-chan!” The third beams. “What a cute name!”

The second one eyes him. “How well do you know Iwa-chan, Oikawa-kun?”

He hates the way they say his name. That’s his nickname for driving Iwaizumi insane, not theirs.

“He’s my best friend!” He says good-naturedly. Inwardly, he’s thinking of the ways to make Iwaizumi forget anyone else exists but him.

“Oh!” The second exclaims. She trades glances with the other two before coming closer to him. “Can you give Iwa-chan some things for us?”

“Sure!” Oh, he’s burning with rage. Iwaizumi is his boyfriend, not theirs. It’s times like these that he regrets telling Iwaizumi that he doesn’t want their relationship to be public yet.

He’s a very jealous person. He has a claim on Iwaizumi, yet he can’t even fucking show it. These girls think he’s single.

Speaking of, they each produce a single, pink envelope from their school bags. The envelopes are all addressed to Iwaizumi.

“Please give these to Iwa-chan,” the first says, “we want to confess to him.”

“To that brute?” He laughs. “Okay.”

He’s going to burn those letters, he’s going to threaten these girls’ families and make them wish they’d never been born—

“Oi!”

—he’s going to run to that heavenly, brusque voice and make out with the owner in front of everyone.

Though that thought is nice, he doesn’t want to put Iwaizumi on the spot like that. He turns at the sound of his voice. He waves as annoyingly as possible.

Iwaizumi has stopped running, along with the rest of the team. He’s walking towards them, sleeves rolled up and sweaty like he usually is during practice.

He looks like a whole meal... and these girls can see that.

Tooru is just glad he’s the one holding the letters. Now they can’t confess on the spot.

“Oi,” he says again when he’s close enough to not have to yell, “get your ass over here and join practice, Lazykawa.”

“Iwa-chan, you wound me! You knew I was going to be late!” He drapes himself over Iwaizumi’s broad, delicious shoulders. His body language, in his mind, very clearly tells the girls to back the fuck off.

Iwaizumi seems surprised at his clinginess, but he doesn’t push him away. “Stop chatting up all the girls and let’s go.”

It’s then that the girls step in.

“Iwa-chan!” The third one says excitedly. “You’re the ace, right?”

He blinks, as if he didn’t expect to be addressed by them. He glances at Tooru at the name she calls him. “Uh, yeah. I’m the ace.”

“That’s so cool,” the second one affirms. “Do you have to jump really high to reach the ball?”

“Yes, he does,” Tooru pokes him in the side. His smile is completely fake and his voice is sickly sweet. “Iwa-chan is just so short. He’s pocket sized.”

Iwaizumi’s glare is murderous. “Shittykawa, I’m only five centimeters shorter than you.”

“Hmm,” he hums, “little precious Iwa-chan, so cute and small. Isn’t he, girls?”

They giggle and nod, and the third one says, “but his muscles are so big!”

Tooru’s laugh is strained even to his own ears when she says that. “Oh, yes, what a caveman!”

His boyfriend is sending him a strange look, like he wants to know what’s wrong. Tooru hates how well he knows him.

Finally, Iwaizumi just shrugs, turning to the girls. “Well, we have to get to practice. See you around.”

See them around? What does that mean? He’s planning on seeing them again? Isn’t Tooru enough? What the hell?

During stretches where Iwaizumi is helping him, his boyfriend leans in close is only he can hear what he’s saying. 

“What was your deal with those girls? Are you finally getting tired of being mindlessly worshipped?” He says it like a joke, but his eyes say he really wants to know what’s wrong.

Tooru just smiles in his face, nice and fake. “My deal? Iwa-chan, don’t be silly! My purpose is to cater to the women that are lucky enough to meet me!”

Iwaizumi looks unconvinced and unimpressed, but he drops it. “Wanna come over?”

“Today?”

“No, tomorrow—yeah, today, Dummykawa.”

Tooru glances at him, calculating. “Are your parents home?”

Iwaizumi’s face gets all pink and Tooru has to resist the urge to just kiss him. “Don’t ask such rude questions!”

Guffawing loudly—it’s real this time—Tooru pushes him away. “That just means they aren’t!”

“You’re so shitty, is that all you think about?”

“No, I also think about your d—”

“Oikawa!”

...

“Are you gonna take your jacket off?” Iwaizumi inquires from where he’s making dinner.

Tooru grins lazily from the kotatsu. “So naughty, Iwa-chan, already trying to get me out of my clothes.”

His boyfriend glares at him, but it’s half-hearted and they both know it. “I’m not ‘trying’ if I’m succeeding.”

He gestures to the fact that Tooru is currently taking off his jacket. As he moves to fold it up, he hears a crinkle and remembers the letters in his pocket.

“Oh, that reminds me,” he says, “do you have a lighter? I need to burn a few things.”

That gets Iwaizumi’s attention. “Excuse me? Do you think I’d give you fire, the one person who can’t microwave conbini onigiri without destroying it?”

“That was one time!”

Iwaizumi laughs at him a little. “But seriously, why the fuck do you need a lighter?”

The moment of truth.

Tooru takes out the letters. “Because of these.”

Iwaizumi looks from the letters to him and back again. “But you always keep your confession letters?”

“These aren’t for me, Hajime.”

The sound of his given name makes Iwaizumi narrow his eyes. Tooru can almost see him come to the conclusion that he’s upset about something.

Iwaizumi leaves dinner on the counter and sits next to Tooru. “Are they for me?”

“Yeah,” he pouts. “So stupid of those girls. You’re mine, and they don’t stand a chance.”

“Don’t be so callous, dumbass, let me see the letters.”

“But you don’t need them!” He says, louder than he means. “Why would you want to read them?”

Iwaizumi is unfazed. “You always read yours.”

“Yeah, but—that’s—that’s different and you know it,” he sputters.

“How is it different?”

“Because you’re fine with me reading mine, but I’m not fine with you reading yours!” Even as he says it, he knows Iwaizumi is going to be pissed at him.

He’s right, because Iwaizumi promptly snatches the letters from his hand and pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt. “Am I?”

“Huh?”

“Am I okay with you reading yours?”

Tooru frowns at him. “Wh—yes?”

“Really?” He looks more and more angry with every passing second, though he’s holding it in well. “You didn’t ever ask me. Sounds like you assumed.”

“But Iwa-chan, you know it doesn’t mean anything,” he catches Iwaizumi’s doubtful expression and gapes. “You know that? Right?”

“I dunno, Oikawa,” he releases his collar and sets the letters on the kotatsu. “You’re a pretty good actor.”

He gets up and heads back to where he left dinner, and Tooru scrambles after him.

“Iwa-chan, no! I didn’t know you didn’t like that!”

“Why the hell would I like it?” He asks, getting back to slicing the chicken for the curry he’s making. “You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you? Not that you want anyone to know that, of course.”

Tooru forgets about being jealous, suddenly realizing how insensitive he’s been to Iwaizumi’s feelings. Sometimes his boyfriend acts so tough that even Tooru gets convinced he can’t be hurt, and he stops considering him.

“Hajime,” he protests, “I didn’t know.”

Iwaizumi stops for a second before sighing and turning around to face him. “That’s the whole problem, Tooru. You just assumed.”

He goes back to his chicken. 

Honestly, Tooru loves Iwaizumi so much that he didn’t even consider that Iwaizumi wouldn’t know that. They haven’t really said it yet, anyway, and now he feels awful for making him doubt. 

He wraps his arms around him from behind, propping his chin on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Sighing again, Iwaizumi shakes his head a little. “I know you are. I’m not that mad, okay? I’m just frustrated with you.”

“I’ll stop reading my confession letters,” Tooru promises earnestly. “I’ll even burn them like I was going to do to yours.”

“Baby, you don’t have to do that. I know you like reading them—”

“No, I want to! Iwa-chan, I’d rather let you know how much you mean to me than read some cheesy letter with kanji that’s way too cute.” Tooru buries his face in his shoulder. “And I think we should make our relationship public. If you want.”

He feels his boyfriend stiffen. When he lifts his face from his shoulder, Iwaizumi is staring at him.

“Are you sure?” He sounds like he doesn’t want to hope.

Tooru feels so awful for poor Iwaizumi, who’s been going along with whatever he wants for a long time now. He hugs his boyfriend tighter. “Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t want those girls to get any ideas with you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. What was you said earlier? I’m yours, and they don’t stand a chance?” Iwaizumi turns in his arms and hugs him closer.

“I like the way it sounds when you say it.”

“Hmm,” Iwaizumi hums noncommittally.

Tooru presses his forehead to Iwaizumi’s, still feeling the need to make up for his terrible behavior. “Iwa-chan, you don’t have to worry about anything like that again. I’ll stop chatting up my fans and accepting their letters. You’re the only one I want.”

“Stop being so gross,” Iwaizumi complains, but his face is pink and he looks pleased. 

“I love you,” Tooru murmurs as an afterthought. He knows it’s the first time he’s said it, but it’s not the first time he’s thought it.

Iwaizumi freezes again before relaxing. He pulls him in for a lazy kiss.

“I love you, too,” he tells him. He looks a little embarrassed, with his ears red and his hands sweating on Tooru’s waist, but he’s grinning.

“Now, let’s go burn those letters!”

“Oi! Maybe I will read one of them, I’m sure those girls can’t all by pyromaniacs like you.” 

“Nuh-uh! You can’t do that, because you love me! You said so, haha! Now you’re stuck with me! I win!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and pulls him even closer. “I’m glad I’m stuck with you.”

Tooru feels his entire face get set on fire, much like what he wants to do to those stupid letters. “You better be. I’m a blessing.”

“‘God’s gift to women’, is that it?”

“No,” Tooru says, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest, “God’s gift to just one man.”

Iwaizumi laughs.

...

“Sorry, girls, I won’t be accepting any letters anymore, and I really have to get to practice,” Tooru says as he tries to get through the crowd of his fan girls.

“But Oikawa-kun, why won’t you accept our letters?” One fan asks, her beautiful face crumpled with disappointment.

He smiles at her reassuringly. “My boyfriend doesn’t like it.”

That’s all it takes to send them squealing again, demanding to know who his boyfriend is and if he’s as cute as Tooru.

“Oh, he’s cuter. The cutest.” He promises. “There he is now! Look how lucky I am!”

Iwaizumi is literally just walking to get to his class, but the girls all swoon and sigh over him. “Oikawa-kun, you two make a lovely couple!”

“Thank you!” He beams, and he means it. “I think so, too.”

He makes eye contact with his boyfriend over all the girls’ heads, and he can tell Iwaizumi can hear everything he’s saying. 

Iwaizumi’s smiling from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the iwaoi superhero/reporter fic idea!


End file.
